


Baby I'll Rule, Let Me Live That Fantasy

by Sehyo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Fraud, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Royalty, Starker, Starker Week, one - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehyo/pseuds/Sehyo
Summary: The Stark Estate has fallen on hard financial times. Long gone are the glory days of finery and reputation, now that Sir Howard and Lady Maria are gone, the debts are piling up. They are going under fast, and if no one does something soon then the Stark name will be tarnished forever and left to be forgotten.Until the elusive and reclusive Tony Stark, who hid away from the public after his parents death hatches a plan. To go undercover in the royal palace and get enough money to pay back the debts. Risky, fraudulent but might just be crazy enough to work.Pepper helped with everything, bringing the new Mr Tony Howard to life, but nothing could prepare him for the beautiful prince he was about to encounter and throw a spanner in the works.Or indeed his brattish attitude.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Baby I'll Rule, Let Me Live That Fantasy

**_Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,_ **

**_"Secretly you love this,” - Glory and Gore._ **

“So, let me run over this one more time, just so I’m not utterly perplexed by what you’ve just said.” Her eyebrows were knitted together so close as she said that sentence it almost looked like she was in pain. Adding to that her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her lips slid down into a deep frown.

“Good word Pep, _perplexed._ Y’know you only use big words when you are mad at me.“

“Shut up Tony.” Pepper spat, reaching her hand up to run her slender fingers over her temples, not even opening her eyes to look at the smug grin reclining on a chair across the table from her. Her brain whirred in her head, trying to understand exactly what Tony had just propositioned to her and… not get mad immediately. Even though that was her first gut reaction at how completely wild this all sounded. “You, Tony Stark, heir to an empire tied up in legal restrictions-“

“Not heir. Heir when my father was still alive, but go on.” If looks could kill, Tony would have been rightfully keeled on the floor at that moment by the way Pepper glared at him harshly.

“- So much so that its about to bankrupt and ruin us all, have found the perfect solution to rid all of your financial burdens… by going _undercover_ as a _servant_ and applying for an opening you somehow found out about through your so called ‘sources,’”

“Reliable sources.” Tony smirked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smugness that was verging on irritating.

“…In the palace. With the royal family. Who will be looking for the best of the best when they vet their staff and will smell a conning, unqualified rat as soon as they lay eyes on it. ‘It’ being _you_ in that analogy.” She concluded with a sniff, crossing her own arms in front of her upon the polished wood table, her piercing blue eyes staring directly at him, expression still frowning.

“I think you’ll find I’m pretty good at playing a part. Do you not recall when we convinced that dignitary I was your estranged husband who crashed our gala to avoid doing that suspicious deal?” He really bought our argument over the fake kids.” Tony was still finding an amusement in all of this that Pepper could not understand, given the seriousness of what he was suggesting.

The seriousness of the whole situation they were currently living in was no laughing matter. The real fact of the matter was that within the next year, the Stark empire built up over generations was going to fall into financial ruin. The world no longer worshiped those in power as they had in the years gone by, especially not those who were struggling with money. Many a small empire rose and fell within that time as old money passed on and new money rose up, the young blood tactical and bloodthirsty to make their name a staple on everyones lips. The Stark’s were prestigious still, but took a hit to their popularity when Sir Howard Stark passed, Lady Maria shortly after and their only heir had never been seen in public since. Many thought for the longest time that the estate was hiding the grim fact that the only son had followed after his parents in death, but that wasn’t at all the truth. Young Master Anthony Stark was very much alive and well, behind closed doors.

His parents death had affected him badly for a good few years however and the rumours almost had an air of truth to them, had it not been for the stern woman currently questioning his motives. The Potts family had always been close to the Stark’s, the two names eternally entwined for generation after generation. Trusted advisors, right hand men and women throughout the prosperous times and the hardships, always on hand with brilliant advice and even taking issues into their own accord, all in the Stark name and favour. Pepper’s grandfather was Tony’s grandfathers best friend and confidant, her father with his and now, she with him. They’d grown up together, from babies to adults and every stage in between, even if Pepper would continually argue that she was the only one who’d made the transition and Tony was still as immature as a toddler at times. Despite this, she loved him like her own blood as much as he loved her the same, the only person in the whole world who really knew him. The only person he’d let inside. She’d been there at his lowest moments, held him up when he needed someone and rode out the roughest storms by his side. He had been there for her too, throughout it all. And they were still riding out their toughest storm yet, only this time Tony had an idea to fix it all.

“Tony, this is different. This is..”

“Brilliant? A prime opportunity? A way to finally get us out of the hellish mess we’ve been suffering in for far too damn long?”

“Reckless.” Pepper sighed, her tone no longer full of anger but more with a hint of sadness winding its way into her words. The way Pepper sounded so cast fallen and how her light eyes flickered downward had Tony’s smirk ebb away and his own eyes darken, the glint in them vanishing. “You can’t go in and expect the money to just start flowing in to fix the huge holes in your finances. It wont be nearly enough, but not only that… how do you plan on living a lifestyle that you’ve never known? You cant just change who you are and pretend that’s the real you. If it were that easy I’d be Queen right about now.”

Tony leaned in and when she looked back up, all hint of any amusement on his face had disappeared and that’s when Pepper knew he wasn’t just saying this out of some random clutch at an idea that might theoretically help them in their time of need. He was being serious, he had given this seemingly ludicrous idea a volley of thought before he’d said it out loud to her. Sure he’d pitched it in the cheeky, blasé way that only Tony Stark could, but it was clear the way he was staring directly at her now that he was deadly serious. That he was prepared to step out of hiding away from the spotlight after years and put himself out in the open, for the sake of saving himself and his name. But not only his name and fate is seemed.

“It wont be easy, I know that. It’s going to be next to impossible to pull off, if I even manage to get as far as the palace gates. But, Pep I have to do something. I cant lose everything my family have worked so hard for, I just cant let that happen. And for it all to fall into the wrong hands, to untrustworthy and callous people that would use the money and assets for anything but good.. I just cant bare to think about it. Not only because it would tarnish my name, but it would have a ripple affect and I have so many people to be responsible for that I cant risk that. I cant risk you being dragged down with me when you deserve none of this.” He said, his words sincere even despite how much calculated thought he’d put into this plan. He really didn't want to to lose it all, not after he’d worked so hard behind the scenes to keep his estate afloat, but even that hadn’t been enough. Pepper knew they were quickly running out of options and honestly it was getting too close to the wire for them to have no way out, for their lives go from comfortable to nothing in an instant. And as Tony said, he didn't want that for Pepper, and all the other staff that he existed alongside with. He cared for those people, was thankful for the dedication to his family and him for all of these years, so to imagine them thrust out no a lurch with no employment or safety net washeartbreaking for him. Tony might have a larger than life ego sometimes, but he bled empathy. “I have to try. If I get the position I can attempt to work my way up from there. You hear about that kind of thing, most royals don’t like to hire newbies if they can promote someone they already trust. So, gain their trust, gain their coin. The pay checks go up and our debt goes down.”

“Then what?” Pepper hated to be negative when Tony sounded so sure of his grand plan but she was in employment and morally his voice of reason. The one that made him remember that to all great decisions, there was always downsides. The downside in this seemed to be that Tony forgot he’d be playing an act longer than just for one night or for a snobby dignitary to excuse himself from a conversation. It would be for a long time, maybe even for the indefinite future. Taking on a persona that was not him, someone he had to create and convince the world was real, shed his name and his fortune to save it. “What happens when you clear all the debt and fix everything? Do you just leave in a puff of smoke? Wipe any record of your deception from existence? We’re not talking just fraud or embezzlement.. we’re talking about committing something close to treason.”

The consequences of treason against the monarchy would not only shred the Stark reputation to pieces in an instant, but who knows what punishment would befall Tony. Nobody ever saw the light of day again after committing that act. And that terrified Pepper to think about, for Tony to be gone from her life all for the sake of trying to better everyone’s around him.

He must have seen the concern in her eyes for the next thing his warm grip took hers and he held her hands across the table. Tight and a bid to reassure her, which unfortunately it did not do.

“That’s something I’ll deal with when it comes to it. Right now I gotta look at my short term, and thats to save us from going under tomorrow.” He mumbled, shaking her hands a little in his, keeping those deep brown eyes locked onto hers, hoping that maybe… hopefully his only ally in the world would understand that this might just be the only way to save them.

After a second, Pepper nodded slowly. What choice did she have? This felt like Tony had already signed the contract no matter what she said on the matter. “It’s you ‘must’.” She murmured softly, to which Tony’s face brightened in the start of a smile, only to morph into a confused eyebrow raise at her words. Pepper blinked heavily but then smiled a little herself. “If you are going to stand any chance in getting through the first stage of this vetting process, you need to polish up those shorthands. I suppose you’ll need me to arrange some elocution lessons?”

“Ms Pepper Potts, I don't know how this world would turn without you.”

\---

Months of preparation had led to this moment, and by god Tony felt it. Felt the electricity that was his pulse buzz through him, bolting from the hammering heart beneath his crisp white shirt. Pressed to perfection without so much as a crease line, the suit over it in the exact same pristine condition. Black as had been requested by the palace letter received on the doorstep. Not on the Stark estate, that would end everything before it had even begun, but rather a small apartment under the name he’d purchased it. As far as anyone was concerned, a Mr Tony P. Howard waited behind the door for the much anticipated envelope, delivered by tracked mail and by hand, only to reinforce its importance. Names chosen tactically but had a familiarity to him, that hearing them would have him respond instantly rather than a strange delay that would be suspicious.

Mr Howard had thanked the courier, waved him off and quickly shut the door before all of his oxygen left his lungs in a wheeze. Pepper came rushing from hiding in the kitchen, dressed unusually casual than her normal, formal work wear and stood by his side with her eyes wide too. The envelope was the thick kind, padded as to not have the contents inside bent and probably cost as much as an unskilled workers salary. The writing on the front was hand-written with curvature, his name and address written with as much attention to detail as the wax stamp on the back that sealed it. Beautiful… but daunting.

“Open it.” Pepper breathed, still never taking her eyes from the envelope in his hand. She was as desperate to know what was inside as Tony was, after all it was only thanks to her that they’d even gotten this far. She’d cranked in the hours and the sleepless nights to perfect and bring to life Tony P Howard, from forging a birth certificate, school credentials and everything that anyone who existed needed and would have. It was crazy, it was too much of an ask but by god his girl did good. Was utterly tangled up in this now though, but she was fully invested. There was no turning back now.

Not when they opened the letter and read the words;

_“May we extend our jubilant congratulations that you, Mr Tony P. Howard, have been candidly selected to progress to the final selection of our recruitment process. We are extremely pleased to invite you to attend the concluding finalities within the palace grounds. Please observe the dress remits and requirements below and adhere on the date stated. We look forward to your forthcoming presence and wish you well until then.”_

Below that came a list of what Tony was to wear, how he was to wear it, the address of the royal palace and the date he was avidly waiting for. Pepper screamed in delight, losing her composure for a second and hugging Tony, who was still in a little bit of a shocked dazed that this was real. That he had hoodwinked one of the most powerful families in the whole darn world and they'd liked him so much he’d got all the way to the final evaluation. Against people who had done this line of work for years, who’s families had for generations. Hell, some might even have worked for the Stark’s at one point, no one having a clue that a socialite imposter stood amongst them. It was equal parts thrilling to completely petrifying.

Still, it's not like he hadn’t earned his place to be there, perhaps even worked harder than most of the other candidates that he stood shoulder to shoulder with in the grounds now. He’d gone in just like them on the day and performed whatever task had been requested by the chief of staff and the others who observed. He had some knowledge in what was the done thing, having lived on the other side of that luxury, but royalty was a huge divide even for his top elite status. It was precise and everything was a one shot deal, mess up at this level and it was elimination on the spot. Plus Tony had studied hard on everything from setting tableware correctly to walking up tall with a perfect posture. He’d stood with Pepper at 3am in the apartment, reciting the please, thank you’s and flowery language that royals used and how they were to be addressed. Practiced going full days without once sitting down, no matter how much his feet ached and dedicated gruelling hours to get up ungodly early on command. No longer was Tony spending all night working on his famous inventions until the sun rose then sleeping into the day, now he was awake before the birds, nailing getting dressed in full suit to just under ten minutes.

He’d kept himself groomed throughout, Pepper made sure he was doing that and not forgetting to even brush his hair sometimes, which he often did without being reminded. His beard and stubble were trimmed to perfection, his hair not allowed to grow long over his forehead, rather it was trimmed and gelled back. Pep said it made him look esteemed, Tony frowned in the mirror and argued he looked like a bad Dickens cosplay at a reenactment fete. She won in the end and here he was, the sun reflecting off his slicked back locks as it shone brightly down on the courtyard.

There were five candidates left including Tony, all dressed as the letter they’d received stated and all standing in a line, facing the huge stone castle in front of them. It was magnificent, medieval stone work never to be replicated now, spiral towers, stain glass windows that lit up with a rainbow of colours in the daylight. It even had what once would have been a moat round the structure, but was now filled with blooming hedgerows. There was a large fountain that sat before the large entrance, down a small flight of stone steps that trickled water from it. Normally, Tony would have jested that it was enough to make him wanna pee in the flower pots of they stood here much longer, but he thought wiser of it. Here, he wasn’twise cracking, (almost broke) billionaire that was the elusive Tony Stark. Here he was Tony P Howard, sophisticated, well-mannered and… dear god that fountain really did make him want to take a leak!

“Nice to see you again Howard. Congrats on getting into the final five.” A voice spoke from beside him. Tony glanced up from glaring over at the fountain to the source, turning his head to look at the man to his left. He’d seen him before, couldn’t quite remember his name, but they had spoken on and off during the gaps between trials. A tall man, taller than Tony and had light brown hair that was cut almost military short. Clean shaven and his features sharp, voice smooth and had an inflection of an accent that sounded foreign. British maybe, Tony wasn’t sure but the man looked more like a butler or to that effect than he’d ever seen. A profile picture for the job, with his pokerface and piercing eyes. He reminded Tony of Jarvis, his own butler and family confidant. He missed the man dearly, more than his actual father. It had been an easy choice who to immortalise in an A.I that helped him with his projects, and it wasn’t Howard Stark.

“Yes, yes good to see you here too.” Tony nodded, turning back to face the castle, managing to avoid names for now and an awkward silence. “It looks like we’ve all made a bit of an impression since we’ve been gathered here today. Sweating like dogs in these penguin suits.” He couldn’t resist the quip, if he held it in much longer he’d explode, it was part of who he was. But rather than getting glares of indignation, he received four surprising nods and rumbles of agreement. And that really got the barrel rolling. All of a sudden, there was less of an apprehensive atmosphere for everyone to look as if they stood with rods up their asses and more of a sigh of relief that someone _finally_ broke the ice, letting them all relax back a little without fear of being judged and ruining their chances at employment.

“I’ll say. Couldn’t they have let us wait in the reception hall, or at least the room where they’ll be conducting the final interview? It’s not as if they don’t have the space or such.” The man at the end of the line complained, wiping his brow with the back of his hand before gesturing it to the huge castle.

“I heard they don’t let people stand around aimless inside. Her majesty is pernickety like that. Always wants to see everyone with a task at hand, never idle.”

“Not only that, but the young prince has an aversion to strangers within his home and supposedly even having others around him. Hence why we’ve been put through this rigorous process in the first instance. The media dub it “Anthropophobia “ - the fear of people as you may understand, however they fail to forget that he has been photographed numerous times in the company of friends having which could be seen as a wonderful time. Just last week he was pictured in that dreadful tabloid accompanying a young lady to a private dinner function. His face was obscured, true, but it certainly was him.”

The dreadful tabloid that Tony would _not_ mention was currently sitting on his kitchen counter at home, puzzle page completed as he sipped his coffee somewhere between four and five am.

“No need to be coy around the blatant facts. It’s not a medical condition the young prince has, it’s a classic case of,” The voices were lowered then, as if they were about to utter a class A swear word on such noble grounds. They didn't, but Tony chuckled all the same. “Spoiled brat syndrome.”

It was bold to risk saying such a statement about your future employer on the very grounds of where you could potentially be employed, even by Tony’s standards. It just took one of these rival candidates to squeal and point an accusatory finger in order to get the higher vantage to successful employment. Tony knew full well if he’d heard some potential employee speak ill of him while waiting for an interview, he’d make an example of them. Still, the other man wasn’t wrong. The prince, an eighteen year old heir to the throne was rarely seen in public, and if he was, he did not perform any royal duties above what he was obliged to. Even to that extent he made sure keep it sharp and short, backing away from the press and others at all costs, hiding behind his wall of security. He didn't have to mingle with commoners, he was so far above that, above them. There had been rumours he didn't even attend charity galas if he knew there would be tickets to the event sold to the public, sending one of his many staff in his stead. Lot’s of people saw it as what was stated, a fear of people, but the overwhelming majority agreed with the statement shared between the five men. He was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

A royal spoiled brat who had enough power to banish them if he heard so much as a snippet of their conversation, which gladly came to a swift cease to silence when the grand front door creaked opened. Everyone flew back to their earlier rigid positions inline, legs and back tall and straight, hands clasped behind their backs and chin up high, shoulders back, chest out. Tony sucked in a breath, eyes and jaw firmly set as they watched a well dress man in a tailored suit, bearing the royal crest on his lapel, ambling towards them across the sun bleached court. They’d already met him perviously, the head of royal staffing, and knew that he had residing say over who was going to get the job or not. So now was the time to make a good first impression of the day, and continue to do so whenever the chief’s eyes laid upon them. That was an easy first pass for all of them as the man stopped and gave them all a once over, ending with a nod of satisfaction as he did so. With his hands clasped in front of him, he greeted them with a smile that was warm, but it never quite reached all the way to his dark eyes.

“Gentleman, welcome to the palace. My sincerest congratulations to you all for making it thus far, you have all conducted yourself as fine examples to what we are potentially looking for.” Everyone nodded in thanks at that. Tony licked his dry lips a little, the nerves really starting to kick in now, his palms sweating behind his back, and the nape of his neck dampening a little. If only they knew how wrong they were about him and that statement…they might just behead him. Did royal rulers still do that? He was afraid to find out.

“However, as you are all aware, we are only seeking to fill one spot in our employment roster. As such we’d like to welcome you to a final interview before we make our definitive decision about who is the right fit for that role. It will be conducted inside the palace and each of you shall be escorted to a different room for the process. To avoid any conflict or ill will in the choice made today, not that I suspect upstanding men as yourself would conduct your manner in such a degrading way.”

Tony once flipped the table when Pepper beat him at Monopoly, storming off as she laughed at him for being a sore loser, but surely that didn't count as ‘conflict or ill will’, right? But it may be a well known fact that Tony Stark _hated_ losing anything. Was competitive to the point his drive to win and achieve was all consuming and what his mind tracked to do at all costs. When he was was right, he made sure everyone knew and everyone obeyed that fact, never being the guy to back down, ever. Not even if it meant risking a deal, or a partnership… Tony wouldn’t ever be demanded of and told he was not the one to get what he wants. Unless of course he was being outrageous, hence why he had an advisor by his side. However, he had to push that all aside because he wasn’t Tony Stark right now. He was Tony Howard, and he would do as he was told, whatever he was told, even if it irked him to do so. Too much was at stake to lose it all over his need to be right all the time.

“Now, if you would like to follow me inside where a member of staff will escort you to your readied location.” The chief of staff gestured with his whole body as he turned on his polished heel, crossing the sun heated red tiles and walked gracefully back towards the castle’s entrance. The five men followed in silence, falling into a neat step with one another as they all made their way to the final destination in their employment journey. Only one of them will remain there that day, and god Tony prayed to everything he could think of that it was him. He took some deep breaths as they walked, thinking back to everything he’d practiced up until that point, everything he’d memorised about his persona.

Born in the city but moved around so much with a marine core father and a housewife mother. Had lived abroad for a lot of his childhood, mostly in Italy where he learned fluent Italian (which was not all a lie, Tony had been taught to speak practically fluently in Italian by his tutors since it was his mothers favourite holiday destination and they visited often enough to warrant learning) but also he had picked up etiquette from the europeans too. He studied at prestigious universities, made friends in high places, but also enjoyed the act of making others happy by ways of providing ease to their everyday life. Thus, he joined hospitality and worked in the top restaurants all over the Italian landscape before coming back to the city where he worked for the Stark family,(Pep said it was easier to fake coming from the inside) until he was urged by the charismatic, charming, good-looking (“No Tony.”) Anthony Stark to reach higher and set his excellent skill set on pleasing the royals of the world. And viola, here he was.

It sounded solid, and he’d already sold it before so, he could easily do it again if asked. He’d also memorised facts about the royal family, how her royal highness preferred lemongrass tea instead of normal English breakfast or good ol’ coffee because it soothed her mind and was good for the skin. Tony had tried it and spat the repulsive drink across his kitchen. Good for the skin, bad for the tastebuds. She also enjoyed having the windows to the gardens open all day during the summer to let the scent of the flowers come in to her room, provided she’d taken her hay fever tablet. When she’d told an interviewer which brand she used, it was sold out everywhere for months. He also found out she liked watching crime thrillers, had a passion for Alexander McQueen attire and was once caught eating take out in the back of her car after an award show she’d attended. The little things were nice to know, made them feel more human than idols. There were other facts too, menial stuff that he was sure they wouldn’t ask about. This was mostly going to be about him, how he answered and what he was most likely prepared to do as an employee of the royal variety. Lay his life on the line… probably not. Lie between his teeth to them and not once slip up, that was more the ticket.

The grand hallway was ridiculous in its wealth. Tony knew because.. even _he_ couldn’t afford half of what was on display. Portraits in golden frames hung on the walls, plush carpets that were soft underfoot, priceless ornamental vases and art instalments, grand mirrors and of course, a crystal chandelier above their heads. Real crystals too, twinkling in the light trickling in from the impossibly high stain glass window. The staircase was as wide and grand as to be expected, with bannisters polished to an inch of their lives. They paused there and as the chief of staff stood back, some well dressed women approached, extending their hands and asked each man to follow her to various corners of the castle. “Good luck.” The man from earlier nodded to Tony as he passed, and Tony returned the gesture. “You too.” But not really. Bad luck, preferably.

The woman that approached Tony was of heights with Pepper, the same strawberry blonde hair colour and pale complexion but had darker eyes and fuller lips. Her hair was bound back tight without one straying out of place and she had minimal makeup on. She was dressed in a pressed trouser suit, professional like his advisor was too, only she lacked the crest embroidered on this woman’s breast pocket. “Sir, if you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you where your interview will take place.” She said politely, having Tony follow her away from the main hallway and through an open door to the right. The room was huge, as grand as was to be expected but… more modern than what one would presume a castle interior would be like. There were portraits on the wall still embellished in gold frames, but next to them was a mounted HD flatscreen with surround sound. There were also bookshelves with some ancient looking leather bound books, but also newer titles mixed in. Shakespeare’s works next to Jack Reacher novels, he could roll with that.

The employee gestured to a large dining table in the middle of the room, where one seat was already moved ready for Tony to sit and the place opposite had a pen and paper at the ready for whoever it would be conducting his interview. For notes, comments and an evaluation on Mr Howards performance, and what a performance he’d have to play if he had a shot at this job. He’d come this far though, so if he put his all into it then maybe, just maybe, Tony Stark could pull off one of the biggest scams of all time, singing the tune of being debt free sooner than he expected.

Tony sat down, adjusting his suit jacket and shirt as he did so, the woman leaving him there to wait. Thats when it really hit him, just what the hell he was actually doing. He didn't belong here, he didnt have the skills that all these other men had! It was all surface deep, if he is asked a question even remotely out the realms of what he’d studied up on the game was goose. What if they wanted him to give them an exact verbal reenactment of how a state dinner worked there and then, or what one would do when greeting the granddaughter of a diplomatic leader? Or even how would he would answer the door to unwanted salesmen? All these things that would out him for the fraud he was, then the shame and consequences that followed. Oh man, he’d better text Pep now and tell her to ready her passport before it was frozen…

The door behind him opened and in walked none other than the chief of staff of all people. At that point, Tony was sure he was doomed. This man was an example of how high the standards were, would be holding candidates up to a speck of what he deemed to be the perfect staffing requirements. The kind of person who’d throw a red herring in for the fun of it to gauge reactions. Tony closed his eyes and grit his teeth together, but rearranged his face in to a pleasant expression as the man sat down, greeting him before immediately picking up the pen and shuffling the paper sat on the desk. “All right Mr… ah, Mr Howard. I must say you have performed excellently in all stages, we really have been very impressed by your work ethic and your refined skills. This interview is just a formality really, to have a little back and forth about why you’d want to work for our royal family above all else. Nothing too strenuous.” He chuckled, but it wasn’t a real laugh, all for show, to ease Tony into a false sense of comfort, relax him, let his guard down and see who the man really was behind the curtsies and the graces. If he really was the right fit or not.

So he quickly guessed “I need the money” was not a valid option to answer with.

The other man cleared his throat and before speaking again, wrote Tony’s name and then the date down on the piece of paper, before clasping his hands with the pen still in his grip, looking directly at Tony. “My first question to you is, where exactly did you come to hear about the position being offered? That wasn’t common knowledge and was only released to agencies of our choosing. Of course we didn't solely take from their employment list, we also accepted recommendations by them from some other, well known names around. None of our agencies recognised your name when we asked them however, so I am curious.”

Tony’s heart nearly stopped and his mind flashed red in panic. Where did he hear about the job at the royal palace going? From his friend, Bruce Banner, a scientist in a research lab partly funded by the Stark family since its creation. How did Dr Banner come to know that tit bit of juicy information that had nothing to do with his field of work in the slightest? He was dating a girl who worked for one of these said agencies and she’d told him about it in the passing, about how she couldn’t think of a worse job than working for the royal family. Had she told him in confidence not to tell anyone however? Yes. Had Bruce listened? Partly, but the Dr had a bad habit of accidentally letting things slip out when he got over engrossed in something, to which he had done to Tony. The idea that had got the ball rolling to the snowball that it was now. He could not say anything like that to this man, drop everyone right into his sordid deception and have them all go down because of him. That was unfair, he couldn’t do that to them.

“Well. I.. I actually was approached by my former employer about the job you had been offering. It was explained to him on a visit to one of those agencies, I apologise that I cannot recall which one exactly. However when he returned, he extended the opportunity to me, explained that if I was in mind of looking to expand my career options, he would be more than happy to allow me to apply for such a terrific opportunity. It was by his reference that I applied for the post, I’m sure you have already read over that. My employer was Anthony Stark.” It took all he had to say his own name, his birth name, the one he hated to use as naturally as possible, as if he was talking convincingly about someone else. He knew Pepper had written up a stellar reference on his persona’s behalf, had Tony sign it and had sent it with the application form, so they would already have that on file. If he kept referring to it them maybe it would be more believable.

“Ah, the elusive Anthony of the Stark estate. He hasn’t been seen in public since the death of his parents. It seems grief turned him to being reclusive. Tell me, is he well? I have yet to speak to the member of staff of the agency he visited, once of course I figure out which one.”

“He, yes he is well. He enjoy’s his own company, doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s working on all of those innovated inventions of his. Though he does enjoy some socialising from time to time, away from the prying eyes of tabloids and such but.. there have been a few occasions I have sipped whisky with him on a cold night.” Tony tried to avert the subject, hoping it would be enough to sway this mans mind away from checking up on an out and out lie which never happened. Though he felt a lick of fear in his stomach when he was shot a very surprised, almost shocked look from the chief, who narrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, that may have been acceptable in Mr Stark’s agenda, but certainly not ours Mr Howard. We have strict and unwavering standards to adhere to, and never would we act so callously, especially with the young master around and at his impressionable age.” His tone was firm and Tony regretted opening his mouth and letting it run without thinking it through. Of course he was shocked, what employer would drink with his staff while they were on duty? Tony Stark, clearly. Another point to add to his unappetising demise.

“Of course when we indulged in such.. rare occurrences, I was relieved of my duties. Mr Stark was a kind employer, he liked to reward his staff when he deemed them worthy of it. I think he also enjoyed the company of a familiar face..” Tony tailed off, watching as the man scribbled a note down on the pad. From this angle he couldn’t read it, but it didn't sit well for reasons he couldn’t pinpoint, other than the disapproving look that bore down upon it.

Just as he was emerged in a sinking feeling of pure failure, almost prepared to save some of his battered dignity by getting up and vanishing forever, Tony heard the door open again and watched as the chief of staff shot his head up annoyed to begin with, only for that to dissipate instantaneously. He got to his feet and stood to attention, something that Tony knew meant he should too. Staff members only had to rise when one of the royals came into the room. He stood as he had in the courtyard and turned his head around to see who it was coming into the room.

Now, it was a fact that his heart was already beating fast because of his nerves and his stomach tying in knots over how badly he had possibly messed up his one and only chance at salvation, but when his eyes locked onto the figure shuffling into the room, it only intensified. Large doe eyes stared back, a stunning blend of warm brown tones with just the smallest hint of a viridescent gleam. They were framed by dark eyelashes, the type to brush delicately over high cheekbones as they blinked. Pale skin made them stand out, a hint of a sun kissed glow over the bridge of a nose. Pink lips, frowning not smiling pouted slightly and when the figure sat down at the far end of the oak table, a mass of brown waves bounced at the action. Tony felt a breath burn in his lungs, one he didn't remember holding in.

“Young master Peter, can I help you with something at present?” Came the voice by his side, but Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from the young prince. Like he was transfixed by him, a hold he couldn’t break away from. Peter, the prince that was afraid of people, who made rare public appearances and didn't like a fuss over it. Hardly seen unless it was a sneaky paparazzi photo… god he was beautiful in person. No photograph did his handsome face justice, didn't catch the sharpness of his defined jawline the was it could be seen now, or the shine of his wavy curls in the light. And not one of them had prepared Tony for the mesmerising features that were his eyes..

“Nope. I’m here because there is nowhere else to go and these boot licking losers are crawling all over the place.”

…Or his bratty attitude.

The prince didn't even so much as cast his gaze back at where Tony and the other man stood opposite him, rather he let his thin shoulders fall in a very over the top sigh, like he was annoyed at just being in the same room as them. Boot licking- what? For a member of the royal family, he certainly wasn’t courteous or polite at face value, the rumours proceeding him feeling like they had more than an air of truth to them now more than ever. Not only that, he was downright rude. That pretty face of his was not an excuse to be so cold towards people, Tony should know. Pepper had given him such serious lectures in the past about being rude to the people he worked with and thinking he could get away with it with a dazzling smirk and a wink. It never washed with her, and she bit back harder than Tony could.

It seemed like the prince didn’t have such a force in his life, or if he did elected to completely ignore it and do whatever benefited him, regardless of anyone else.

So it felt very much like he was dismissing everyone in the room when he reached a hand down into the pocket of his jeans and from there he pulled out a small, mechanical device along with a small set of miniature screwdrivers and following them a few screws tangled up in a loose, slightly frayed at the edges wire. He let them fall deliberately noisily onto the polished oak table top, and it was abundantly clear that not only did the self-absorbed young prince not have any caring obligation to the human beings that occupied the spaces around him, he did not have an ounce of it for the furniture. This type of varnished wood scratched so inexplicably easily, and it took copious amounts of time to remove any scored that made it look imperfect, as such must be treated with the upmost of care while being used for events such as dining or drinking. All plates must be resting on table cloths and all drinks upon coasters. Screws, machinery and screwdrivers were almost like elements of torture for this table, and the prince was more than happy to let it suffer as he began to tinker with whatever he was working on. Tony’s dark eyes started to grow wider and only continued to when he flickered his gaze momentarily from the concentrating prince to where the chief of staff stood, his face practically ready to explode at how his young master could treat expensive luxuries like they were nothing more than a workbench.Though he retained his composure, as it was his jobs worth. “Young master, may I advise continuing your fascinating project in the vacant tea room? We are not conducting any interviews in there for the moment-“

“Ive already been in there but Aunt May told me to get lost because she’s planning some afternoon function with her friends from the cookery… thing she goes to. She doesn’t want me ‘ruining the aesthetics with my ‘unflattering scowl’, but she forgets who I learned that from.”

May, the Duchess, sounded as if she had no time for her nephews aloof ways. Tony liked the sound of her before they’d even became acquainted. She was feisty, he knew that from what he’d read up on her. She was the rebel of the family in a way, she always seemed to be standing up for the people in society who didn't really have much of a voice, making grand and somewhat controversial statements on public records. Some of which had to be issued with an apology from the royal palace in regards to after she riled up the wrong people, but Tony felt more respect for the Duchess speaking out about problems rather than keeping silent. It was possible that despite the prince marginally bad mouthing his royal aunt, there was a sentiment of endeaarance there behind his words, almost hinting that he too respected her more than he was prepared to show face for.

Prince Peter still continued to narrow in his focus on what he was doing, light fingers making quick work of prising components apart with an apt knowledge of how they were firstly conjoined, before reaching for one of the miniature tools and finding the small screw he was searching for, twisting it out and then placing at back down on the table top as he inspected it. Tony was now pulled back again by the unrelenting pull he felt moments ago, his heart very noticeably now speeding up in his chest. Not only because the young prince managed to present himself as being ever more attractive in his concentration, his long eyelashes fluttering as his sparkling eyes flickered around yet so full of determination. His teeth found his bottom lip, a flash of white against soft pink and Tony was unable to stop the heat rise within him. The blush filtering up from his chest, rising beyond his over-starched collar under his suit and then threatening to spill out over his cheeks.

Okay, he knew this whole charade was going to be the work of a miracle to so much as attempt to pull off, but he was completely blindsided not by the amount of pressure he was under, but by the fact that the royal prince, of all people, was in so many unexpected ways, Tony’s ideal type. A beautiful face with a little bit of fire behind it, damn. If Tony was his usual Stark self and not hiding behind an upstanding persona because his life depended on it(frankly, it did.) he would have unprecedentedly made a flirtatious move there and then. A sly comment, a baiting one that would make the prince actually tear his eyes away from whatever contraption was in his hand and look at Tony for once instead. A spark was all it would take, and rarely Tony was wrong about people and how he felt about them. There hadn’t been many sparks in his life, most of them had been a one and done deal, but for reasons unfathomable to him standing there in that moment, Tony was more than certain he could feel the current building in him, extending out, reaching for something, or more correctly someone.

“Why don’t you both, rather than staring at me like two idiots, go else where and finish the interview? After all…some of the other candidates have already left- damn it!” The prince started to address the two men again with the same brattish attitude he’d previously spoke to them with, both flexing his reigns of authority that he had the final command in everything, but also unwittingly informing a candidate that he may just be one of the final contenders in this race after all, even if he’d messed up and almost got caught out in his own deception. Though, his curse at the end came out of frustration, seemingly from the way the small machine he had built, which to Tony’s expert eyes resembled something like a compact generator or similar power source, refused to work in the way he wanted or expected. Attractions aside, Tony stood as the chief of staff bumbled around with misplaced apologies to the prince while he rounded the table to collect his notes and pen, very much about to follow the direct order of changing the location of the interview elsewhere. He watched intently what the young man was trying to do and when he saw how he was wiring the device, he noticed the problem immediately. One of the small wires was twisted, and by that end, the prince had attached it by the wrong side. A very easy mistake to come up with when working with something so small and not at a work bench, but also a very easy solution when spotted and with the knowhow to fix.

“Very well, if you please Mr Howard, we shall leave the young master to his pleases and finish our discussion elsewhere where he will not be disturbed.”

Even though he was the one to barge in without a care and disturb them on something arguably more important than tinkering with bits of metal? Quite.

Tony had no other choice but to follow the chief’s lead out of the grand room and back into the splendid hallways, despite the fact it felt like just a formality now. That the interview had gone just about as badly as could be imagined, other than Tony accidentally blurting out something entirely inappropriate and getting escorted out by the palace’s security. Pepper would be so disappointed, and it really made his stomach fall to imagine her face when he arrived back at the apartment to tell her that he was bitterly sorry, but all her hard work, her time, her energy and her unyielding faith in him had cost her everything with nothing more to show for it other than lies, deception and a possible visit from the authorities if they ever got wind of it. They’d have to kill Tony Howard off in some tragic accident after this, let him take his secrets to the… metaphorical grave. Maybe he’d even be glad of that, not having to live as a lie. Did personas have their own feelings? God, the pressure was frying his brain now.

So what did he have to lose when he passed by the princes chair and glanced down, watching him fiddle helplessly with the wrong part and open his mouth to address him so informally? He had little to gain from it thats for sure, but nothing really to lose as much as he already had. Plus, if he was going to be one of the most monumental disappointments of all time, he might as well help someone out where he could, even if it was somewhat undeserved.

“If you slide the wire out from the back and make sure its detangled before reconnecting back up to the inner system the other way around then it will work when you readjust the power outage.” He paused in his steps just passed where the prince sat, far enough away not to be intrusive in his space but close enough to have him hear the soft explanation he gave. Close enough to smell his cologne, a sweet aroma that lingered in his nose and made him somewhat sad he’d never experience it again. Sad that he’d never see such a beautiful person again, never have the chance to talk and maybe get to know him. To see those… wow, his eyes so pretty that Tony almost fell into them when they flashed up finally in his direction. Wide, almost shocked by what Tony suspected to be over the fact nobody addressed him so casually and without adhering to the politeness everyone else did. Only the prince didn't splutter out in abhorrent horror like the other man did across the room, “Mr Howard! How dare you address the young master like you are familiar!” Instead he stared, and Tony stared back and for a moment, just a fleeting moment, there it was. The spark between them. Just for a second, but they both felt it. Knew they did.

“Him.” The prince said softly and immediately the irritated ranting over protocols ceased to a startled, “I’m sorry young master?”

“Him. Hire him, tell the rest to go home.” He stated clearer, but not once did his gaze leave Tony, who couldn’t tear away from the other either. They were locked like this, studying each other, taking in features and… both trying to work each other out. Until Tony registered what had been said and when the words penetrated his brain that was clouded by how kissable those pouting pink lips looked, his eyes widened again and his mouth fell opened, moving like a broken hinge. “I… what?” He blinked, frowning a little with startled choke. It seemed everyone in the area was dumbfounded at the suddenness of the young prince’s decision, the chief of staff nearly having an aneurism but trying to pretend he wasn’t completely taken back by the it all. The fact that they were about to hire someone he was prepared to talk down the hall and tell him that he hadn’t gotten the position. “Young master, I very much appreciate your humble and gracious opinion on the matter, but would you not rather meet with the other participant before you make such a final decision?”

“I did, and he was a bend over backwards idiot who couldn’t even speak to me without almost wetting himself. Tell _him_ to leave and hire this man.” The prince shot a very slow but very real and almost penetrating glare at the older man across the room, face cold, beautiful eyes flashing with that determination of his, used for a separate meaning now, yet still it seemed for his own gain.

So it wasn’t just a coincidence, it had been a test, the prince coming in here seemingly with nowhere else to be. Sneaky, underhand but a perfectly subtle way to find out what a candidate was really like put under the most intense amount of pressure. There was very much more to this young man than met the eye and honestly, Tony was dying to find out more. With his mind, heart and if he was going to let his imagination run away with him for a fantastical moment, his body too. Only he had to scrub the idea of letting his fingertips caress the smooth, soft looking, slightly pink flushed skin on Prince Peter’s cheek and actually be appreciative and grateful for what he’d just confirmed for not only the fake Mr Howard, but secretly for Tony Stark. “Your royal highness, I… I humbly and so very gratefully thank you for your-“

“Thank me through your dedication, now come on. I want you to look over something for me, since you have more technical knowhow than anyone else in this godforsaken place. At least someone finally does.” The prince dismissed Tony’s thanks, which suited him all the well as the words of thanks and gratitude struggled to form out of Tony’s mouth. Pepper had to constantly remind him that he had to be gracious, had to be thankful for ever little morsel of attention the royal family would throw his way while he was there. Not be indignant and offended that he was no longer than one receiving the thanks and praise, since he was no longer no longer on top. He thanked her through gritted teeth, she had told him to do better.

\---

  
  
It had been a litter over a month since Tony Stark, well more so Tony Howard, landed the sweetest gig of a lifetime and finally a real, working solution to his financial woes. The biggest scam possibly committed and ongoing still, would be until the closing balance of debt came from the bank to declare the Stark estate officially high and dry, away from the perils of sinking into bankruptcy forever. It should be celebrations every night, like it was the first night he arrived back to the apartment and both he and Pepper celebrated until the sun rose the next morning, passed out in an explosion of streamers, empty glasses and sheer happiness that finally, things were looking up. All their hard graft had paid off. This was it, this would actually work!

It wasn’t anything of the sort. It was more or less, to put it as blunt as the sharp edges of the words spat out to him on a daily basis, a damn nightmare. It wasn’t the work that he’d trained for that fatigued him so much he was close to snapping and blowing it all, no that was a sweet, sweet relief at times. Pushing the tea trolley to the tea room and serving tea to the Duchess and her friends was something Tony actually looked forward to. Tony Stark, looking forward to serving goddamn tea with a demure and humble attitude!? God, someone please institutionalise him. What it detrimentally was, the thing that was really thrashing his soul down to the point Tony wondered if it was worth just handing himself into the police, was no other than the same person that had single handedly handed his salvation in the first instance.

“Howard!” The Prince’s voice was sharp, piercing and always carried with it permanent tone of irritation not matter if Tony had just shown up to start in the morning or if he’d been working definitively hard all day. “What is taking yo so long to finish that job!?” It just seemed that all of Peter’s bratty tendencies were now directed in his direction, always pouting whenever Tony profusely apologised if he was caught up in another task within the palace and then giving him a cold shoulder and a frosty reception when he was relieved and finally able to conduct the tasks that the prince was asking him to.

The beginning hadn’t been like this, Peter had still been slightly aloof, but he’d been careful, he’d been quite if Tony was able to say that and had been what could be described as.. relieved to have someone who could listen to his descriptions of all the projects he’d been working on, and even give snippets of helpful advice to make them better. He had gained the young prince’s favour, or so he believed, after he aided him to move and reassemble a machine across his work space to its new location by his busy work bench.

“I assume you prefer all of this to public engagements?” Tony asked with a huff as he picked up the heavy machine parts, white crisp sleeves rolled up to his elbows and neatly pressed suit jacket (now adorned with a palace crest broach, polished and clean) draped over a small seat. It was a heavy piece of equipment, even for Tony’s physical strength. He was used to carrying machines such as this in his own lab inbuilt back at the Stark estate, or even his overspill at Dr Banner’s laboratories, but it still put strain on the tensing muscles of his forearms, hence why he rolled up his sleeves to unintentionally reveal them. It wouldn’t do if he were to burst the seems of his expensive shirt, that would send his new manager, the sour faced chief of staff, in a fit and give him yet another excuse to berate Tony in any way he could. He still was openly unimpressed that Tony got the job in the end, so that meant a lingering eyes always upon him, giving the man yet another incentive not to slip up.

“Your assumption is correct. And as someone who understands how much more interesting building is, would you rather face a baying mob of screaming and yelling people or relish in the quiet solitude and comfort that all this brings?” Peter had replied, sitting on a small space made specifically on his work bench between the littering tools, gesturing vaguely at the room with a… unreadable expression. An expression that had Tony realise he was seeing a side of the prince that no one else did. A slightly more open side, a private side. A side that revealed less a brat and more…a lonely soul.

Much like Tony Stark himself.

Not Tony Howard though, he was somewhat of a socialite, able to relate to many powerful and outgoing people in order to get where he was today. False. Lies. But a part he really had to sell, even to the lonely prince. Even if it was beginning to feel wrong with every word.

“I believe a healthy mix of both is best way to overcome challenges.” He sighed, standing up from his stooped position to stretch his back, flexing the muscles there and then wiping his damp brow with the back of his hand, catching the sweat that was there from his exertion. “Reward yourself by doing what you don’t like then doing something that you do. Wave and say what the penguin suits want you to say, all those graces and airs and then come back and hammer all the stressed away, y’know?”

He didn’t realise the prince was gazing at him before he turned back around, battling with the small glass buttons on the pull back of his sleeves to keep them up and in place. Those large, round eyes glittering with a shine he’d never noticed before, but one that made the heart in his chest thump hard and a sharp zip of electricity shoot all the way from the top of his spine to the bottom. There was a beat, and then Peter crossed his legs, tight. “That suits you more Mr Howard.”

“Hm?”

“Dropping the graces and airs when you speak. It sounds more natural. I like it.”

Those moments that the spark felt like it was growing between them were few and far between, as wonderful as they made him feel. Most other time, especially in front of others, the prince treated Tony as the tabloids suggested he treated others, coldly. Almost as if these moments didn’t exist between them, conveniently forgotten when it came down to snarking at the staff whenever he could. Mostly Tony though, for some reason that he couldn’t quite figure out. This confusion turned to silent and hidden aggravation that festered in Tony, flared up by the way Peter berated him each and every time their paths crossed, which then swiftly cascaded into full on anger at how the prince believed he could treat people with such substantially yo-yoing standards. It was unfair and no matter how he attempted to keep face and accept it all thrown towards him, Tony was struggling to keep up the act through his fury.

It came to a head when the prince had his friends over, a rare occurrence of social interaction which showed entirely that he was not afraid of others. They laughed, spoke and messed around like any average person, enjoying each others company. Tony had provided refreshments for the group, thanked kindly by the others but when he lifted the fancy glass with the fresh fruit squash in Peter’s direction, he was met with a scowl and a glare. “I asked for an orange based fruit drink. Are you incapable of following a request something so simple?”

“By all means your Highness, I do believe that it does contain orange in it.” Tony replied, politely as he could and trying to keep the scathing jab from his tone. But his expression was blank, his jaw set and it only proved to make Peter’s scowl grow into a deep frown.

“Yeah, he’s right Pete, I can taste it. Its good.” One of his friends piped up, a young man dressed in a loud, garish floral button up. Designer clearly, along with the clashing snapback on his head and the slip on’s brandishing a gold logo on his crossed over feet. He raised a glass to Tony and shot him a genuine smile. At least someone appreciated his hard work. The prince however didn’t even move, continued to glare darkly at his employee who also didn’t break his gaze. This was a game, this was a test, and Tony refused to back down, even if he lost points of integrity. “So perhaps if his Highness would _try_ before he spoke, he’d have found that out himself rather than look somewhat imprudent.”

Good word, imprudent. Only used when he was angry. Like a certain someone he knew…

Peter’s face flushed an unsightly shade of dark red, especially when his friends giggled at how Tony teased him and nudge his side as Tony took his leave, smirking to himself when he heard the others tease. Tease that Peter had certainly met his match when it came to this new member of staff the palace had acquired, but it sounded there was an undertone of understanding in what they were saying. That maybe Peter deserved someone to put him in his place, knock him off his far too high reaching pedestal and ground him a little to the real world. Oh, if only they had any idea what Tony could really to to bring the haughty prince down on his back. How he’d make him desperate to be there under Tony’s grip…

That night, they were about to find out.

“Mr Howard, the young master is calling upon you personally.” The large frame of the chief of staff loomed in the doorway of the staff quarters, where Tony was sat comfortably in an armchair with a fine china mug filled with quality black coffee in his hands. He was on a break, his second of the day that didn’t include having to eat before the hunger took him over. Rather this was a shorter time to give Tony a small reprieve, a sip of caffeine to get him through the next few hours before he was relinquished from his duties until the dawn of the next morning. For all the taxing work the palace expected their staff to do every moment of their working hours, they were lenient in allowing them to take uninterrupted breaks now and then. Provided a grand room with grand furniture to match, their own set of fine crockery and cutlery to use and a splendid fireplace which, like that night, sometimes had a roaring fire lit. The orange flames giving off a calming, cosy atmosphere and a heat that only served to make an individual loll drowsily. Hence Tony was drinking strong black coffee, as to not give in to the comfort he was adorned with. However it seemed his disturbance came not in the form of being awoken by the friendly maid that he was flirtatiously chatting with across the room after dozing off by the fire, but by a flaring rage coming from elsewhere in the castle. “It seems he is best not to be left waiting, given the atrocious mood he’s in.”

Tony didn’t think the chief had to sound so smug when he relayed that bit of information, yet the way he smirked at Tony as he placed his half full mug into the kitchen to be cleaned before readjusting his shirt and suit, ensuring his badge was on show made him wonder if he was just waiting for the day that Tony was finally ousted from the place he didn’t belong in. Not likely, so just keep smiling asshole.

The prince was in an atrocious mood, in fact, it was almost akin to a childish tantrum. And it was quickly revealed that the reason he was acting so childish and pouting as he stormed around his room, was Tony. His eyes flashed wildly as the man in question entered the room with a quiet knock, slipping inside and closing the wooden door behind him. The air was electric, delectable and even through the anger, Tony felt that darned spark again, tingling through his body, igniting him in a way he’d never felt before. Peter looked hot when he was angry, and Tony wanted him badly. “You. How _dare_ you embarrass me in front of those people!” He hissed, face twisted in anger and cheeks still flushed a deep pink.

“Those people… you mean your _friends_?” Tony stood back, raising an eyebrow and resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest in a smugness that probably would get him fired. He wanted to poke the fire, not turn it into an uncontrollable fireball. “It sounded like you were all having fun…”

Peter scoffed then loudly, stopping his dramatic pacing and growling to look over at Tony with an astounded smile of disbelief. “Oh my god. Do you… honestly think you can make those kind of calls and… judgements over my life? You? Some… some,” He gestured a hand out stretched to Tony and moved it up and down with a sneer but then only scrambled to find words. Nervous. Deliciously so. Tony bit the inside of his lip and looked back under dark lashes, adding to this mood. “…Commoner who hardly stood a chance of this job without me stepping in? I don’t even know now why I damn well did?”

“Because you like me.” Tony fired back and thats the point it all cascaded.

“I don’t- I don’t _like_ you!? Are you deluded?” Peter retorted back, but he trembled in his words. Maybe Tony was deluded, acting out like this, daring to speak to one of the most powerful people in the country the way he was, risking not only his job, but his scam too. Yet he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop his feet taking a domineering step forward, locking eyes with Peter as his breath hitched and his body back up. Yet his eyes didn’t scream with fear, no. Those intoxicating hazel pools swirled with something opposite. Dare he say, desire.

“I know you do. Because you hate everyone else in this golden prison, right? You treat them like the servants they are, only useful for what they provide. You see them as commodities rather than people and they, well they see you as nothing more than a fragile, expensive vase that needs polished and tended to at all times. Carefully, baby stepped around, pleased at every notion. They don’t _see_ you. They don’t _see_ that you or understand what you really like, how you really are. And you don’t open up because you know none of them would care if you did.” Tony kept walking, the words flowing out unstoppable as he did, backing Peter up into the corner of the room slowly, like a predator closing in on its prey. His voice got lower and the shudders in Peter’s body grew stronger each time. “But I do. I know you like to build things, that it gives you a sense of purpose. I know you like to spend time with your friends and not have to put up the rich kids pretences you have to when you all go out into the public eye. I know you feel trapped in here and afraid to go out into the real world without someone judging you on any mistakes you might make. I know you are lonely and that when you see me your eyes light up. I know you like me because I see all this. Because I treat you like a regular person when we are alone. You like that, you like the fact you have someone to rely on and not sell your secrets. Someone you can trust. You like me.” He finished, and by that time they were pressed up close, Tony invading the prince’s personal space, inches apart from his own body. His breath was laboured, his eyes scanning everywhere but Tony’s intense gaze and his face bright with a blush. His was backed into a wall, and Tony could smell that sweet cologne again, the stuff he thought about constantly, alone at night. And those lips, so kissable and begging to be taken like that. He wanted to be the one to do it, something so forbidden yet so stirring.

“I know you live a lie sometimes.”

“A-and how do you know all that, Tony?” Peter asked breathlessly, using his first name for the first time, and oh that had Tony shuddering himself now. But the question wasn’t one of demand, it was one of goading. The prince was encouraging this, wanted to push to see where it went. To push and see where the truth lead. Because the truth was, he did like this reckless, rough around the edges yet pretending to be refined stranger that he’d let into his life. He felt like a rush, felt like a hint of danger, of mystery and the prince wanted a hit of this. Wanted Tony to want him too, as much as he tried to block out he wanted the man, so much it hurt. So much he lashed out and hoped Tony would see that he was trying to lure him in. It had worked, and here they were, so wrong but it felt so right.

“Because I’m just like you. A little bit demanding, determined…” His hand reached up and Tony dared to ghost the contours of the prince’s defined face, surprised to find he leaned in to the touch. “..Selfish.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“I thought I was deluded to think you’d like me, less do something like that.”

“You are deluded. But like you said, we’re a little bit like each other.”

With that there was a flurry of fast movement, a scuffle of feet, hands and bodies all colliding together and then a rush of pure heat. Peter’s lips were as soft as Tony thought them to be but his kiss had a bite to it. Rough, wanting, yearning and loving every second of moving them against Tony’s wanting ones. His hands were on his chest, clutching hard at his shirt and crumpling it under his slender fingers. Tony’s hands were in those bouncy curls, soft in palm, using them to hold Peter to him. He tasted sweet, an addicting flavour Tony couldn’t get enough of. This kiss ignited the spark and exploded it into fireworks, booming around them, inside them and their hearts.

That was the moment that his plan hit a snag. It was no longer about the money, about saving his name and his estate. He proved he was selfish, because now it felt like everything was about Peter. The beautiful prince that stole his heart and the illicit affair they had started. Though, for the first time in perhaps his whole life, Tony felt light. He felt unburned and… free. Loved. And when he looked down at the sweet prince curled up in his arms that night after they’d been together, he knew he was falling, quickly and hard.

‘ ** _Let me in the ring, I’ll show you what that big word means.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> For StarkerWeek2020 :)


End file.
